


Drunken Master

by TwinVax



Series: Nott's Classes [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Short One Shot, monk!Nott, rewrite of a previous fic because of new info that changes things, spoilers for episode 49
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott travels to Zedash to be trained by the Cobalt Soul. It's more complicated then she expects.





	Drunken Master

Veth was fast, good at running to defend herself, but not good at fighting. Fighting was something that happened often enough to her, she never stopped being too strange for anyone else in the village.

Her parents, after one to many time taking her to the healers and punishing her brothers for their taunts and refusal to defend her, suggested she train with the monks of The Archive of the Cobalt Soul in Zedash. Her parents thought she was strange, same as the rest of them, but they loved her. It didn’t mean she couldn’t see it for what it was.

Her parents wanted her away, maybe for her to be trained out of her odd habits, to be normal while at the same time trained and calm like the monks are known for. To be quiet and studious and spend her time around books instead of collecting things she found interesting.

She agreed to get herself trained anyway, knowing all of this, because if she was not good enough, she could maybe be good enough through this and make her parents and siblings happy with her, for once.

She left on her own, taking a wagon and horse she’d paid for herself, and traveled to Zedash. It took awhile, and she was tired and dispirited when she got there, but the elf monk who met her named Dairon took her in upon her request to train.

Veth learned the forms that Expositor Dairon tasked her with, though her own way of fighting never matched well with the way her teacher showed her how to move and attack. After a few months, Dairon stopped training her, and left her to her room for a week. Veth feared she’d been dismissed, that she’d given up on her, that she once again was not good enough and was disappointing someone.

Dairon came back before she could leave, with a lady Goliath behind her, and they both sat cross legged in front of her before she could ask what was wrong.

“My discipline and way of being a monk differs from you’re own. I cannot teach you, It won’t work, and trying to force it will not help. I should have suspected sooner this to be the case. This is Vako, her discipline, I believe, matches what you are best at. You’re movements are similar to how the Drunken Masters fight, so you are under her tutelage from now on. She will train you from this moment forth, and I believe that you will finally be able to properly be a monk.” Dairon explained carefully, as she stood from the floor.

With a nod and a single wave behind her, the elf left the room, and Veth supposed she wouldn’t see much of her anymore, now that she was dumped with someone else.

Vako smiled at her, seemingly pleased to meet her, “You ready to get started then, Veth? Got a lot to teach ya.” she stood as well, holding out her hand in a way that was practiced, more monk stillness then the eagerness she expected that showed in her voice.

Veth sighed, nodding as she took her hand and was pulled to her feet by the massive woman, “Yes, I am. I’m not very good at it though, just to warn you.”

Vako shrugged, nonplussed, as she pulled her along, “That’s why I’m training you.” she said.

She didn’t have a response for that, so Veth followed silently, and learned how to be a monk like they all wanted.


End file.
